


Sarah Vs. The Honeymooners

by Principia



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: AU, Chuck AU, F/M, Gen, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Principia/pseuds/Principia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All caps/GIFs for this post are my own.</p></blockquote>





	Sarah Vs. The Honeymooners

**Sarah vs. The Honeymooners**

**Zondra:**  Casey, I'm telling you I haven't heard from Sarah and she hasn't posted to Tumblr in over a week. No queue, no reblogs, no nothing. Which I can only assume that she's prob... it’s probably something pretty important right? Let's cut the woman some slack. She's got the world's fate resting in her hands.

**Casey:**  Oh, I'd say she's got somethin’ else  _resting_  in her hands, hm?

**Zondra:** Whaddaya mean?

**Casey:** Sarah’s off-grid with Bartowski. Do the math, Rizzo.

_Zondra shakes her head and shrugs._

**Casey:** He's going to need a  _walker_  when Walker's through with him.

_Off Zondra’s clueless look..._

**Casey:** They're having intercourse, idiot.

**Zondra:** Oh. Ohhhh. *gives Casey a wink* Gotcha. Say no more.

**Casey:** Ah.

**Zondra:** Good for them. Well, shouldn't be too  _hard_  to fi -- let me rephrase that. Yes, I will assist you. I happen to be the Intersect of Sarah, so...

**Author's Note:**

> All caps/GIFs for this post are my own.


End file.
